not the best way to look at life
by tsnade
Summary: after 3 years of abuse, hinata has finally started to rebel. doing everything her father hates. but now she's moved out from the big city. new school. maybe a newlife? no chance. or is there? sasuhina. full sum. in side. some characters from other
1. where it all begins, new life

Summary: after 3 years of family abuse, Hinata has finally started to rebel. Doing everything that is not her family. Curling her hair, baggy bright clothing, silver hoop earrings, black nail polish, army boots, wristbands and sweatbands, environmentalist, archery, and most important, still week. Many boys have been turned on by this Hyuuga rebel, one of them the Uchia heir. Is befriending royalty rebelling against her father, or does he agree with it? Hinata x Sasuke

"blah blah blah. Yada yada yada…" was all the tomboy punk could her as she was suffering the torture of a fancy dinner party. 'God this is aggravating! I can't actually believe I thought this party would be some what entertaining! The old geezer didn't even invite any kids! How am I supposed to make friends in this new neighborhood?' she thought. 'I got to get some air'

Pushing through the crowd of snobs came a 16 year old girl with black curly hair below her elbows, hoop earrings, and a black sundress over denim blue jeans and black sandal heels. 'My feet are killing me!'

The weather outside was not your typical picnic weather. It was lightly raining, but everything was soaked, humid, and lighting stuck every once in a while. Hinata loved when it was raining , but it would mess up her hair so she decided to stay under the roof of the vine decorated porch. Even though she was a rebel and tomboy, she still had the rights to protect her hair as a girl. She leaned against the railing and watched the rain make little dots in the pond. Her glossy lips smiled, but with a little tint of sadness in them.

She and her family had just moved into this rich, suburban area near the beach on the coast of upstate New York, from crowded and cramped Manhattan (New York). Hinata thought it would be a fresh start from her planned life, but it was just moving into a fresher and nicer area, but nothing was new. She still had no friends, no relationships, no happy memories, no mother, and no caring and loving father.

"Hinata!" The elderly voice which Hinata called "the all-knowing jerk-off who needs to get laid" called.

She graoned. Speech time. Wonderful. Crap adult jokes, snobby laughter, fake smiles, pinkies up, and talk about nothing but politics, business, and money. Interesting word, money. What people would do to get green pieces of paper. How people were treated also depends on money. And people that can really help the world can't because they don't have money. Instead, corrupted millionaires get all the fancy commercials, colorful websites, and companies that do all the advertising for them. Not to mention they waste all that money on criticizing each other, they never say anything positive. Honestly, ever see any good news in the paper? Money seems to be everything these days, even more important than a man's daughter.

"Hinata!" The voice called again.

"'Comin!" She replied while groaning.

"Before we go on to the speeches, I'd like you to meet the son of one of my superiors," he explained. 'Whoa, dad has a superior besides the president and he's actually admitting it! Halleluiah!' "Uchia Sasuke"

before her stood a young man the same age as her, about 4 inches taller, dark raven hair, black eyes, rather handsome, like Hinata actually cared, was wearing a navy blue blouse and black khaki pants.

"Hn," they both said in unison, looking annoyed. Then they both raised an eyebrow. Then they both crossed their arms acting like they hate each other. Then they glared. 'what the fuck?' Hinata was really confused. But she shrugged it off. Haishi went to go say the speeches.

"Later, dude," she said as she turned and walked to her seat. He was already walking away.

"hmph" she replied to his back and walked to her seat with her arms folded. 'ooh boy. I have another friend. Tch. Yeah right. I wish he would go screw his face off. What a nice person I am. If it wouldn't be for all the shit my family put me through I actually would have tried to make friends. Not like he would anyway.'

Sasuke had slightly different thoughts. "Finally. A real girl. I might be able to make friends with her. I wonder if she can play the guitar. Looks like a vocalist though. It also looks like she hates me. How quaint.'

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Haishi went into his snobby rich-man-giving-pointless-speech mode, "Thank you all for coming. So many fine people here. I am so happy to be part of this community. yada yada yada…"

Hinata got used to hearing the words 'yada' and 'blah' many times in here head when people gave stupid speeches like this.

She stared at the well behaved guests. 'let's see, snobby old hag in ugly sparkly dress made for 30 year-olds, arrogant 20-year-old-guy in tux trying to act really cool, which didn't work because he was seated next to Sasuke, who was much cooler than him, but they seemed like 2 arrogant assholes anyway. Sasuke was slouching, staring at the table cloth. The man next to him looked almost the same, except more gentlemen like, a few years older, long raven hair in a ponytail, red blouse and black khakis, also slouching and staring at the table cloth. What a pair. Next to him was a grumpy old man that looked like the two boys next to him, but he was wearing a tie and staring at Haishi with some businees-like interest. Okaaaaay. Sasuke and the guy next to him must be brothers, and the grumpy old dude must be the dad. Next to him was a thirty-year-old slim blonde wearing a pink dress and leaning on the grumpy old dude like a slut. When Hiashi made a 'joke' she giggled snobbishly and the brothers glared at her with disgust and snorted in unison. God, I don't ever see me and Hinabi acting like that,' Hinata then glared at her sister next to her who was text messaging one of her friends, she was wearing a navy blue silk sleeveless shirt with black dressy pants. Hinata, Hinabi, Sasuke, and his brother were the only ones under 20 there, and they were all wearing black, and all hated being here.

"….and I will be happy to announce that my family along with the Uchia's will be spending spring break together on holiday to get more acquainted…" Haishi announced.

If Hinata were drinking something, she would have spit it all over the table, but since she was leaning back in her chair, she fell over with a silent thump. It seemed the young Uchia had also had his chair tipped back, but his brother caught his chair, before he made a very loud thump. Since we all know that when boys fall, they seem to purposely make it loud.

Anyways, not even her sister noticed her reaction, for she was telling all her friends and betting where they would be going. Hinata silently put her chair up and let out a grumpy sigh. 'It better not be France, or anywhere that speaks French. My dad's gonna scold me every time my sister speaks it perfectly and ask me why I didn't take French. Simple, Spanish is much more fun to say, and I took it just to annoy him. But it would make no difference since I'm flunking Spanish. The only thing I'm good at is art and language arts.'

Hinata then sat in boredom, when she finally realized she would be on vacation with two ignorant boys, and one annoying sister. 'aawwww hell no! There better be some other kids that I can at least have an actual conversation with!'

The rest of the evening was a usual party evening. Every one ate dinner with mindless chattering, and then they either danced, socialized, or ate desserts at the buffet before they bid themselves a due.

Hianta went to her room though as soon as dinner was over though because she didn't want to suffer the torcher of cheek-pinching or comments that Hinata couldn't tolerate, whether they were good or bad.

Her room was very large. It was a very light yellow, and had white furniture. Her bedding was a cameo green, which she bought herself since it's not lady like to have camouflage bedding. She had a bathroom with shower and small Jacuzzi, and she had a big dressing room, which also lead to a small storage room, which Hinata made her hang out room, an covered the door with a rack of clothing, so no one else would ever go in there. Inside it had an overstuffed couch, a fluffy black carpet, an orange Mac laptop on the coffee table, a phone shaped like a frog, a TV with PS2, big pillows were lying all over the floor, a book shelf with comic books and mangas on it, and there was a small shuttered window above the couch. Lights were attached to the top of the wall, and let out a white light across the room. Where did she get all this stuff? A lot of it was stuff that was left at the house, and the rest was money she took from her dad. As you can tell, Hinata lives in a very big mansion.

Back to the story, Hinata went to her dressing room to take the dress off and put a black tank top on, and then she took her key for her secret room out of her hidden box and went in. She plopped on her comfy couch and turned on the TV to see her school that she will be attending tomorrow's TV station. It was called "Konoha High TV". What a creative name. There was a girl with long pink hair, wearing lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, and was attired with a grey V-neck sweater with heart necklace. The boy next to her had think eyebrows, a bowl shaped hair cut, and it looked as if a dentist would kiss him with his bright teeth, he was wearing a bright green t-shirt.

"Welcome to Konoha High TV!" The girl with pink hair said just like a reporter, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is Rock Lee, and our talented camerawoman, Sabuko no Temari! Today, we have a new family in the neighborhood, straight from the big city of Manhattan! And two members of that family will be joining our school tomorrow! We shall look forward to seeing Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji joins our school spirit!"

"Is she always this enthusiastic?" Hinata asked the TV.

The guy named Lee finally started to say something, "Yosh! Let them take our example and spread the spring time of youth!" He said with a fist in the air.

Hinata wished he hadn't talked at all.

The girl named Sakura gave a fake cough to get my attention back on her, "And to make it easier for them, we decided to do our monthly school club update a little soon this month. Football team: 0 out of 8 wins, soccer team: 4 out of 7 wins, basketball team: 10 out of 10 wins, tennis team: 6 out of 7 wins, baseball: 6 out of 8 wins, softball: 3 out of 7 wins and robotics: 3 out of 5 wins. That's all sports, boys and girls, combined, but it's just the beginning of most seasons, so we still have time to get better! (a/n: I really don't know sports, so just go with it)

"We also have track and swimming competitions, but those are individual competitions!"

'Maybe I should do track? I've always like running to school in Manhattan, but we never had a track. I guess I'll try it.'

"We have many, many more clubs, but it would take a long time to list them. If you would like the complete list stop at the office or I will be happy to get one for you and spread the spring time of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Anyways, our daily reminder, in two weeks on Saturday, April 28, we are having a wild beach party at New York shore! Bring a bathing suit, towel, shoes, a beach toy, and your school spirit! Our school garage bands will also be performing! You don't want to miss it!" (a/n: I know the New York shore is still cold, just use your imagination)

Hinata started falling asleep when…

"AND THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT! HAVE A LOVELY EVENING! ENJOY THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTHLFUL SLEEP! SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW! REMEMBER TO BE PREPARED TO WELCOME OUR NEW STUDENTS! AND I REALLY- ."

Hinata grabbed the remote and shut the TV off with an aggravated moan, "I WANT TO SLEEEPPPP!"

It was actually a good thing that Lee started Yelling when he did, or else Hinata wouldn't have gone into her regular bed, which would have caused some problems in the morning.

She sloppily got up, took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, took her pants off so she was just in underwear and a tank top, slipped into her warm bed, and hit the hay.

And we all know what the first day off high school is like. Hell.

Auther's note:

This is my 1st story. What do ya think? I don't really care if you hate it. But it would be entertaining. Review please!


	2. what the hell is this!

Chapter 2.

"**_Dong! Dong!"_**

Hinata woke up panicking to the sound of the extremely loud gong. "Who! What! When! Where! Whyyyy-hihihi!"

It was very clear Hinata was not a morning person. But I don't think anyone would be a morning person if they woke up to a giant gong ring at 5:30 every morning, including Saturdays and Sundays.

"ugh. Fricken gong," Hinata would have went back to sleep, but since on school days the gong rang for 3 minutes straight, Hinata decided to go to her bathroom to wash up because it was less loud in there. Since the school bus didn't come until 7:10, Hinata went for a morning run, which she tried to do in New York, but it was way too crowded and not safe.

She changed into black shorts, a red t-shirt, and put a navy zip up over it, because it was still cold in the morning. Before she left, she drank a glass of orange juice, and then started thinking of what school would be like as she headed out the door.

As she felt her arms and legs moving back and forth swiftly, she wondered what the people would be like too. 'Will they be snobby rich kids? Will they be in social groups? Are there bullies? I hate bullies!' Hinata remembered at her old school when she just started rebelling. A group of bullies came up saying stuff like "you think you're so tough!" and "I bet your nothin'". And the second comment was right. Hinata couldn't fight. At that point, she was still shy, so she couldn't even run. She just poked her fingers together, and then got the beating of her life, which was the exact point when Hinata vowed not to be shy anymore. But she also has had a grudge against bullies ever since.

"Sheesh I've been jogging for 15 minutes straight and I haven't even realized where I was going!"

The Hyuuga heiress, stopped, panted for a little bit, then looked around. She was still in the rich neighborhood (a.k.a. people who live in big houses or mansions) but she didn't see any mansions nearby. Then she looked in the distance and since she had really good eyesight, she could see the mansion, but it was a little more than a mile away. She sighed, and then looked at here watch. She left at 5:50, and it was now 6:05. 'oohhh. A challenge, eh?' Hinata mentally said to her watch.

The road to her house was pretty much straight down, a couple of curves and running across one dude's lawn. Not too difficult. Hinata sat down on the road to rest for a couple minutes and breathe regularly. It was get nicer out. More warm, and the there was a beautiful pink and yellow sunrise in the distance. She smirked, and stretched as she stood up, and did a couple lunges. After she finished her warm ups, she started to set her watch.

'Okay!' She got into her sprinting position. '_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, beep!'_

She grinded her orange sneakers into the ground, pulling up grass and dirt, every step of the way., her tan thighs separated around 90 degrees each time she picked her feet off of the ground. Her slender arms pushed through the wind swiftly, tiny bulges of muscle contracting and relaxing in rhythm. The straight jet-black steams of hair flowed up and down, back and forth, as free as the wind.

Hinata had the sudden urge to go faster. Like the faster she went, the freer she would be. And so she did. She went so fast it was hard to control her legs every time she lifted them, but she then expanded her thighs 15 degrees further to add more length to her sprints. 'Almost there!' She was less than a quarter mile away.

'Just keep breathing!' She was having a very hard time controlling her breathing, the wind went straight into her through as soon as she opened it, and hence it was dry and crying for rest. Her stomach was also cramping so it felt like she had an egg in her stomach. 'Must keep going! Almost there!' she was 8 yards away, 6 yards, 4, 2,

"BOOMDABOM!" Hinata yelled as she threw her hands in the air, cheered and stopped her stop watch. 6 minutes and 47 seconds. "ooooh, yeah. My personal best!" she did her happy dance (the Macarena) ,and then patted her back and smiled proudly at her success.

Then she felt the after affects. She clutched her stomach, "aaw crap, this hurts!" as much as she wanted to lie on the grass and enjoy the cool weather, she had to get inside before the maids came out to get the paper.

Speaking of which, _Smack!_ "PAPER!" the voice of the paper boy yelled as he threw a paper at Hinata's head.

"AARRGGHHH!" Her throat was too dry to say 'owwie' like she usually did. She left the paper on the side walk so the maids would throw a hissy fit. Hinata never bothered asking why they illogically got mad whenever Hinata did something that they usually did regularly.

'Ow. The pain.' Hinata flinched as her cramp worsened as she made it up the stairs, limping in a way.

Once she made it up, she headed towards the bathroom, and started the Hot water of the Jacuzzi, steam rose from the faucet. She then collapsed on her fuzzy green bathroom mat, and leaned against the white wall. She panted heavily, letting her thoughts wander into the unknown as she waited for the marble blue tub to fill with steaming hot water. As it got three quarters full, she started peeling her clothes off her sweaty, small body and tossing them on the floor. When the tub was full she turned off the faucet, and let the water cool a little while she got out of the last of her clothing and put a dark purple towel to cover her. She put her hand into the water, slipped the towel off and slid slowly into the tub, flinching at the pain she was feeling in her gut. She relaxed in there for about 5 minutes, then got out to take a shower to wash off the chorine.

After she had dries off, she put on blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, black converse, a black t-shirt over a thin grey long-sleeve shirt, a silver 2 centimeter ring on her thumb, black nail polish, silver hoop earrings, and she also curled the bottom of her hair. On her face she also put on eye liner, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. She grabbed her orange and black back pack full of brand new school supplies as she ran downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning, Neji!" Hinata yelled as she passed a room that was occupied by a male teenage with long, black hair, was very handsome to most people, and he usually wore large collared t-shirts with jeans. Today, he was wearing a large black collared t-shirt with a blue stripe on the chest, a silver chain necklace, and dark blue sneakers. Neji wasn't exactly a rebel, like Hinata, but he didn't follow dad's wish in dress code. However, Neji was the genius of the family, even smarter than Hinabi. But he wants to be a children's doctor when he grows up. He looks so cold and mean, but he has a soft spot for children and he's really sweet if you get to know him.

"Hey Hinata! You do anything yet today?" he asked, grabbing his black shoulder bag.

"yup! I ran the mile in 6 minutes and 47 seconds! Oh yeah! Who's good?" Hinata did a little happy dance.

"That's great! You've even beaten me! Didn't I tell you there are more thatn 1 thing you can do better than me?"

"Yeah, but you told me that when I had no self confidence. Now, I'm confident I can beat you at most things!"

"In your dreams."

Hinata giggled and stuck her tongue out.

Haishi appeared in the doorway o the dining room, staring at Hinata. She decided she should be polite right now, "Good morning Father."

"Good morning Uncle," Neji said with equal respect.

Haishi nodded at Neji, and then set his eyes back o Hinata, "What were you doing this morning?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just went for morning run around the neighborhood," She shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, no need to make an excuse.

"Why?" He suspiciously asked.

This was a test. A quite easy one for Hinata, now that she had self confidence,"First, I figured since this will be my home for a while, I figured it would be wise to take a look around. Second, it is a fact that the younger you start daily exercises it will become an eventual habit, keeping me in shape, and helping me maintain my physical appearance. And third," even though this one was not a reason she was doing it, it would impress her father greatly, "Since I rarely ever see anyone in this house hold doing active out door activities, I might inspire some people to do the same and that will make our family look healthier, and looked upon by a whole different point of view."

"hhhmm. Very impressive. You could write a persuasive on this, but I think I'll let you get settled in first. Anyway, I have to go to work, you both enjoy your first day of school here, I expect an interesting topic of conversation from each of you by the end of the day. And if it is not appropriate, then look something up on the internet. Have a nice day." With that, Haishi headed towards the front door to go to work.

"Wow. The dude's actually loosening up." Hinata exclaimed to Neji.

"No. He's usually nice in the morning. You are just too grumpy to notice it most of the time." He replied as he started eating his apricot.

"hmph. Whatever," she relpied, giggling. Neji smirked. "Where's Hinabi?" Hinata asked.

"She goes to the middle school, remember? Her bus comes a half hour later than ours." Neji replied.

"oh," Hinata carefully picked which apricot she wanted out of the fruit basket. "hey, I might join the track team. What do you think?"

Neji looked at her, "usually, I look at the people before joining a team, but since track is mostly individual, have a blast."

She gave him a toothy grin.

"We should start heading to the bus stop." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, right," they both finished their fruit, got their bag, and headed towards the bus stop. when they arrived at the bus stop at the corner, no one was there.

"We're 2 minutes early anyway." Neji said.

"Hey, Neji? You gonna do a sport this year? You were always good at almost all of them."

Neji thought for a moment, "I don't think so. It is our junior year, we are gonna have a lot of work. I really have to work hard if I want a medical degree. I don't think I'll have time for sports. But if you get lonely, I'll be willing to run with you."

Hinata smiled, "I'm sure you'll become a great doctor."

Neji smiled back, "Thanks."

Around the corner came a short teenager with a flaming red head, lots of eyeliner, and dressed fully in black.

"blooddemon75?" Hinata questioned. (a/n I just made that up)

"huh?" Neji said.

"I think I know him, from the computer. This guy my age named Blooddemon75 sent me a picture of himself. Hold on"

As "blooddemon75" came closer to them, Hinat yelled in a questioning way, "Blooddemon75?"

He looked up. Hinata jumped for joy, "Hiya, dude! This is the 1st time we've ever met in person. I'm punkyroadrunner518! My real name is Hinata!"

The guy just stared, sort of in shock. Neji raised an eyebrow.

Hinata continued, "Me and my family just moved here from Manhattan, I think I told you. I don't remember. Remember me?"

"Yeah," he smiled happily, "G-garra," he said shyly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gaara, this is my cousin Neji!"

"Hi!" Neji said.

"eerr…h-hi," 'it looked as if the kid hardly ever spoke English to people. He knew it, he could type it, he could think it, he could understand it, but he can't talk it. Imagine what he would be like in language class.' Hinata thought.

Then a guy with wild blonde hair and a girl with blonde hair in a half pony tail came arguing around the corner, rather loudly. The girl then noticed Hinata and Neji.

"Are you the new guys who just moved into that mansion down the street?" she asked.

"yeah," Neji replied., "I'm Hyuuga Neji, this is my cousin, Hinata."

She nodded, "I'm Temari, blondie over there is Kankuro, and this is my little brother Gaara."

"We've already met," Hinata laughed.

"Huh?"

"He talked to me on the internet a lot. We were best friends. and he sent me a picture of himself, so I recognized him when he came around the corner. Funny, huh?"

"So, you are Gaara's friend?"

"Yup! Me and hopefully Neji."

She looked at Gaara, he was staring at the ground, but smiling. "Thank you!" Temari said gratefully.

"For what?" Neji asked.

"Gaara has only had internet friends, never a real life friend. You guys are his first friends; this means a lot to us. All me and Kankuro can do is me loyal siblings."

Hinata smiled, "no problem. He's also my first friend I have in this neighborhood, and now I have 2 more. Its great way to start school."

Kankuro then eyed Neji, "hey, dude, can you fight?"

"Yeah, Neji replied.

"Good. Use it on anyone you find necessary, even adults. Our school gives great education, but the people there will force a different type of education. One that has destroyed Gaara, as an outcast. You befriend him; you're an outcast, so you better know how to defend yourself. Temari and I try to defend Gaara whenever we can, but whenever our backs are turned they gang up on him. So please, stick by him whenever you can. And watch your cousin too"

Neji nodded, but then looked at Hinata with worry, he knew she couldn't fight.

The Yellow bus arrived shortly after. Temari and Kankuro got on, Gaara looked at us as if he was scared, so Neji went on, I smiled at Gaara, he went on, then me. Kankuro sat in a two seater and started listening to music, Temari sat by one of her friends, and started talking, and Neji chise a three seater, but he let Gaara and me go in first.it wasn't very crowded, but the seats were mostly filled up. The bus started moving, and Gaara slouched behind Hinata, as if hiding.

At the next bus stop, there were 3 people, a girl with brown hair in two bins and hazel eyes, you raised an eyebrow at the new comers sitting next to Gaara, she took a seat Behind Kankuro, and started reading a history book. Then came two boys laughing at something, and then they looked at Gaara and the new comers.

"lookey here!" He said to his friend. "A geek with long hair, a hot chick, and the outcast dweeb!" they both started laughing. Gaara slouched even further, and Hinata moved towards Gaara, nervously.

Neji glared at the two guys. The loud-mouth smirked, "oh? The long haired geek thinks he's so tough? Hey, babe, if you go on a date with me I'll let this guy keep his face! What do you say?"

His answer was a powerful fist right in his face, which forced him to land next to the girl that came o the bus with them, and she kicked him so hard that he screamed like a girl.

"Get off me, jerkoff!" She yelled.

The guy's friend started apologizing, "s-sorry, Tenten, it was an accident, his fault," he pointed to Neji, who still had his fist up.

"actually it was your fault for being such a jerk, now, GET IN THE GODDAMN SEATS WHILE THE BUS IS IN MOTION, JERKS!"

The two guys rushed to seat and sat down, looking fearfully at the girl.

"Sheesh," she said, then she closed her book and faced Neji, "Hi! I'm Tenten! Welcome to the not-so-friendly neighborhood."

Neji nodded, "I'm Neji, and this is my cousin, Hinata."

Hinata waved, and then slouched next to Gaara, hoping that those guys were the only jerks they will meet.

"Nice to meet you. Nice punch by the way. But you better know how to punch harder, you are gonna need it if you want to survive here." She then turned back to her book.

"See what I meant?" Kankuro asked, with a know it all expression.

Neji nodded, and looked at Hinata again with worry. She looked pretty scared.

"please tell me those were the only jerks," Hinata asked Gaara.

Gaara sighed, "those guys were just annoying cockroaches compared to the rest of the school population."

Hinata gulped.

"And what are you" Neji asked.

"People only remember I exist if I do better than them in something, then I'm absent the next day."

Hinata looked at her strong cousin, scarred.

"If anyone harms you guys they'll be absent for the next week," he said seriously.

Hinata smiled, Gaara looked at Neji with some hope.

Maybe high school won't be the hell that they thought it would be.

When they arrived at school, Hinata saw her life flash before her eyes. There before her she saw a bunch of football players chasing and tackling every out cast, geek, and nerd as training, and there coach was even ordering them to! But a lot of the kids tried to fight back but failing miserably, the rest of them ran. But a few students punched them down, and they looked mean. One ran into Tenten as she got off the bus, but she kicked him in the groin and then did a roundhouse kick at his head.

"JERK!" She yelled.

Neji tapped her on the shoulder, "How often does that happen?"

"Every Monday, Thursday, and Friday." She replied with a sigh.

"Ah," he replied. Then a huge muscular player started heading for Gaara.

"Not him again!" Gaara crouched down and covered his head.

"Shit!" Tenten said, readying herself, "this one's a pain in the ass to take down!"

Hinata didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Gaara, but she was gonna get clobbered. 'I'm gonna cry!' Her eyes started watering. Her first day of school, was her fist day towards the end of her life.

Neji saw his cousin, and burst in anger, "No one makes her cry and lives!"

He crouched, tripped the huge player, punched his cheek (pretend he wasn't wearing a helmet), and did an uppercut on his jaw. The player fell down spitting out his two front teeth. (a/n: By the way, this not a main character, this is just a random bum)

All students around them stared at Neji with their jaws dropped, Gaara looked at him with aw, (a/n no relationship between them! I don't do yaoi. Gaara is just admiring him, like a role model) the coaches whistle fell out of his mouth, and Tenten was staring like him like 'what have you done?'

All the people who were being tackled or chased cheered, everyone else was either angry, or were raising an eye brow.

"you really need to control how much noise you make, dude" tenten dsaid, shaking her head. "You've just made yourself Mr. Popular. At this school, it's all about skill and talent, you got enough to survive or impress people, like me, your respected, and treated normally, but if you go over board, either use your skill or talent excessively in public, you've maid the bingo book," she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the school, "my advice, survive, but next time, don't be so dramatic, people will think it was sheer luck that you clobbered that guy. Later!"

Neji sighed, "Let's go," he grabbed Hinata's hand, and started heading towards the school, Gaara closely following.

Once they got in, they noticed an office with big windows. 'that must be the main office', Neji started heading there. Hinata fallowed, "we'll be right back, Gaara!" he nodded.

"Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata checking in," Neji said to the lady behind the counter.

She looked at them like she was waiting for them, bored, she slided two pieces of paper and two agenda books (a/n those homework books they give you on the first day) "this is your schedule, they have your homeroom number and classes, these are your homework books, try not to lose them. Skipping classes and getting out of school during the day will not be acceptable. Absents with out parental excuse will be shown on report card. If you fail any courses you are requested to join failures not an option class after school, but it's not like anyone comes anyway. If you are feeling down or insecure, please don't go to the guidance counselor to just to skip class. You can only go you them if you have a note from parent or guardian, or else our counselor will resign again. So I suggest you either deal with it, or wait behind the dumpsters after school for a fight you will probably win because only wannabes hang out there. fights during classes will not be tolerated, in the hallways and outside school is your own call. Drugs and or smoking and or alcohol will be reported to the police. If you want to ride a car to school, I suggest you don't park in our parking lot, your own insurance will paying for accidents and damages, and personal injury, which we do not insure, thank god. Enjoy yor education at Konoha high." She said sourly

Hinata and Neji had a surprised look on their face. "Anything else we should know?"

The lady sighed, "We've given up on disciplining the children at this school, so forget all those strict rules at your old school. Try being a smart ass and you'll be hangin' on the flag pole. It may seem odd, but people born here are natural fighters and trouble makers. The only thing to calm them is music, but if you put together a band that blows, there's gonna be a riot. But try to learn something for your last years in high school. This isn't a reform school. Good day." She went to her desk to do paper work.

The cousins looked at each other like WTF. Neji then broke the tension, "let's meet up with Gaara and see our schedules."

"okay," she started walking out the door, then turned around as if she just remembered something, "oh! What about sports? The track team thingy?"

The lady pointed to a shelf of sloppily stacked paper, "the red one."

"Thanks, Hinata replied as she grabbed the bright red sheet saying, "JOIN THE TRACK TEAM! Yada yada yada."

'I'll read it later', Hinata thought.

"Here, Gaara," Neji and Hinata handed Gaara their schedules for him to see which classes they had with each other.

"U-um, I have home room, first period math, third period Spanish, fourth period lunch, seventh period science, and ninth period social studies with Hinata. And I have second period orchestra, fifth period language arts, sixth period gym, and ninth period social studies. We all have ninth period social studies together. And Hinata," he looked up at her nervously, "you have gym by your self."

"Is gym that bad around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, but that period is the worst period. Every kid in there is the best of the best at this school at something. I don't know why, but at the beginning of each year, the gym teachers hand picks special students to be in this one particular period, where the best of the best athletes at this school compete."

She gulped, Neji was pist, and she was not athletic, "w-why would they choose me?"

Gaara shrugged and sighed, "They need to have at least 18 students, and some diversity. They always put one of the newbies in that period,"

'Well, at least I can run from them' then she realized something, "Gaara, have you ever realized once you become friends with people you aren't that shy?"

The boy blinked, then blushed in embarrassment, "I-I guess."

Neji decided to be near his cousin whenever he could for their time at this absurd school, "we should get to home room. Gaara, lead the way," he made a gesture towards the hallway."

He nodded shyly, "I'll show you your home room first, then ours. They actually aren't that far apart."

Neji gave a relieved sigh. However, Hinata was starting to get nervous. After all, she was a small, new kid, and very vulnerable with out Neji, especially in this insane place they call school. She didn't care what that lady said, this _is_ a reform school, but calculated by Hinata's logical mind, this was waaay worse than a reform school.

As they arrived at Neji's homeroom, Hinata started feeling scared. Neji squeezed her hand, "be safe," he whispered into her ear, and then he walked in like the biggest meanest bad as ever. Whenever he did that Hnata smiled, and yet she did.

As they started walking towards their homeroom, they heard faint yelling, "stop touching me you jerk!" a female voice complained.

The two short students stopped walking, and listened.

"Hey, babe! I though girls loved this! You sayin' you don'!" The male voice snickered

"he dude, " another male voice calmly said, then there was a loud punching sound, "she said get off of her."

"the voice of the pervert then yelled, "I'll do what I goddamn please, jerk!"

then there was a very loud noise as if someone crashe into a wall. Hinata looked in the classroom window, expecting to see Neji in his punching mode, but instead Neji was stood right next to the guy that crashed into the wall, with his eyebrow raised and hands in his pocket. Hinata and Gaara looked towards the back to see who punched the guy, and there was a tall teenager with his hair in a tight pony tail, he was wearing large brown long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and untied timberlands. He had a frown on his face, "troublesome," he muttered and then sat down, slouching.

"Who's that?" Hinta asked Gaara.

"That's Shikamaru. Pure genius, but as lazy as hell. As you can see, he's not a morning person, so whenever he hears a girl complain or whine in the morning, he has to punch somebody because he finds the sound extremely annoying. But in the afternoon he' too tired to punch somebody, so instead he just falls asleep, and that's how you will see him most of the time, asleep."

Hinata laughed, and they both headed towards homeroom. But Gaara stopped her before they went in, "I'll go first, if they see you with me you'll been an out cast for life. So just come in, in like 45 seconds."

Hinata sadly nodded, feeling bad for her new friend. After almost a minute, she took a deep breath, and went in.

Before now Hinata believed you should judge a person on first impressions, but here it was just like…obvious. There were a bunch of girls chatting very loudly in short skirts, heels, and form-fitting t-shirts in bright alluring colors, showing a lot of their bust. Hinata decided to avoid them. Then there was a small group of people dressed in street clothing, playing poker and smoking, and they were actually betting real money, a lot of it. Hinata decided to avoid them too. In the middle column was a group of what looked like skate borders, slouched with feet on the table, straight hair covering most of their faces, baseball caps, untied sneakers, loose jeans, and even a few even had their skate boards next to them. They seemed ok. Before them wasn't exactly a group, one boy was reading, another was bouncing up and down while another boy told him to shut up, one was just sitting there, like a tree, and the most noticeable one was dressed in bright green, had shiny teeth and hair, and was majorly freaking Hinata out. And then there was a gur with raven black wearing… SASUKE!

The Hyuuga heiress gaped like Goku from DBZ did when he was in trouble with his wife. 'That dude! What is he doing here? Oh man, I must look like an idiot just standing here. Might as well say hi! What the hell are you doing here?'

Hinata then put her back pack on one should and then headed towards Gaara, who was in the corner alone, and the people in front of him were just sitting there like the chalk board was demented and yet utterly fascinating. Just as she passed the group with Sasuke, the freaky dude started yelling, "Ah! The flames of youth will burn with our new student! I am Rock Lee, Konoha's proud Green Beast! May I have your name my unknown violet flower," he hopped out of his seat and bowed.

Hinata stood there, staring. 'What. The. Fuck.' She just starred, and everyone at that group was staring at her. She looked at Sasuke, who looked a little shocked, but he was smirking. She was about to scowl at him, but she didn't feel like it. She felt like it was time to do something different. She was sick of people always calling her the same thing Hinata-sama, Hyuuga-sama, Hinata-san, and Hinata. She wanted to be different, almost all members of her family had names that began with H, and she was named after a house. A FRICKEN HOUSE!

"Violet," she responded. That was the color of her eyes, which she like very much, and it was also her favorite color. It made sense. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"yosh! It is a pleasure to meet you, Violet! Let your flames of youth burn!" Hinata was now very confused, how could a guy this stupid survive in a school like this?

"let me introduce you to members of the flames of youth group!" He received many glares from the 'members' but he didn't notice, "With the black, spiky hair, you have Uchia Sasuke! And above him is Kiba with akamaru, his dog! And next to him is-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE AWSOMEST KID IN THE SCHOOL!" he yelled standing up.

"That was as loud as the fricken gong," Hinata couldn't help but say, rubbing her ears. Then she spared a glance at Gaara, who was nervously shifting in his seat. She wanted to sit next to him, but the more people she knew, the better, and maybe she can get Gaara to make friends too. As if he read he thoughts, he shook his head quickly, saying no way. She sighed. Lee continued.

"Yosh, Naruto! Let your flames of youth burn! Anyway, the boy with sunglasses is Shino, and the little guy reading is Manta (shaman King)"

"Hn."

"Hiya!"

"…"

"Hello."

"Yo!" 'Violet' replied, and she was about to head towards Gaara, when Lee took her hand and dragged her to another group of people. 'aaaww, man!' .

"Goodmorning, my fellow classmates! Today, we have a new member of the flames of youth club! May I present, Violet!" He gestured towards the very upset girl. The skaters just stared at her with their eyebrows raised. Hinata just stared as if she was expecting someone to let her leave. Gaara started doodling in his note book.

"yo?" One of the teenagers said, trying to change the uncomfortable silence.

What Hinata really wanted right now was to go home and shoot zombies on Resident Evil.

"Yo," she replied with little enthusiasm, "I'm Violet, nice to meet you."

They nodded, a girl with band pants on with a small tee-shirt said, "Ayame."

Another boy with wild blond hair and a bored expression said, "Killua (Hunter X Hunter)"

"Yoh (Shaman King)," a boy with head phones said.

The rest of them just nodded, and went back to chatting. Lee was just about to drag her to the group in street clothes, when Hinata complained, "Uuh Lee? I really appreciate you introducing me to my new class mates, but I just want to sit down."

"Yosh! Of course! May the power of the flames of youth be with you!" then he went back to his seat.

She almost ran towards her shy friend, "Gaara? What the Hell is going on?"

The old bell rang, signaling first period, "Welcome to your new school. Let's head to Math, I'll explain on the way."

On the way, they saw Neji, looking relatively please with himself. Hinata was about to wave, but she got shoved by a huge student, "Hey!" She yelped.

Gaara tugged on her arm, "never socialize in the hallways, people get impatient real fast, and watch were you go, you don't want to bump into anybody. Trust me."

Hinata nodded as they entered the class room. On the board was written Gai. "Who's Gai? Our teacher?"

Gaara, sat down and slouched, "unfortunately, yes. He's Rock Lee's role model"

"okaaaay," she sat down next to Gaara with her eyes really wide, "so, anyone or anything I should know about?"

"Well, I really don't know many people, but stay away from the sound five, especially if Sasuke is around. They're a rock band, and they turned the school's wood shop room into a rocker club."

"How did they do that?"

"They made the teacher resign, paid the school a lot of money, sold all the tools, put the tables so they formed a stage, and made it into a club," he laughed.

"They can do that?"

"They can do whatever they want, that's the point, so stay away from them."

She nodded, "What about Sasuke?"

"Oh, he used to be part of them, but when his arm broke in base ball, they got a new electric guitar player, he was very upset about it. And when he healed, they didn't let him join, so he broke the guitarist's arm. And every time they got a new guitarist, he would break their arm. That was playing dirty, so his brother told him to form his own band, and he did. His brother is Itachi, and he made the Tennis court into a skate park. So in conclusion, Sasuke and the sound 5 are mortal enemies."

"Now I really love this school," she said sarcastically, but she did want to try the club and the skate park out inwardly.

Then a green dude popped in front of Hinata.

"Holy God!" She yelled as she fell out of her chair.

"I see we have a new student! Excellent! More students to spread the spring time of youth around the world!" the really shiny tall green dude said with his thumbs up. "I will be you mathematics teacher! You may call me Gai-Sensie!" he then hopped to the front of the class.

"You ok?" Gaara asked, looking as if that happened every day.

"Besides for the fact that this school is a reform school, there are students that can get away with anything, the students and teachers are whacked, I am in the worst gym class physically possible, and a shiny tall green dude scared the shit out of me, super."

Auther's note:

Sorry for the long update! I'm still kind of new to this. Please give me ideas! Any would be helpful! And I might change the pairing, but I haven't decided yet. And there will be more pairings later on. thank you so much for your reviews!


	3. hinata has a short temper

Chapter 3

"Good morning class! May the flames of youth burn with passion this morning! Today we have a new student with us! Please come up here and tell us about yourself!" Gai exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Hinata grumbled, and slouched while walking towards the front, "Yo, my name is Violet, I'm from Manhattan. I love animals, heavy metal music, dancing, playing video games, singing, and running. I hate my family, my name, rich snobs, poachers, hunters, fur coats, politicians, war, and bullies. My hobbies are running, dancing, drawing, and trying new things," she explained, not looking at anyone in the class room even though it looked like it. She walked back to her seat in boredom.

"Welcome, Violet! Let the flames of youth throughout your life at Konoha high! Now class, today we will be review graphing. Now, to put graph points on a graph," he pulled down a board with a shit load of notes and pictures, "now, firstyouhavetwocoordinates,negativeandpositve.therearefourquadrentsofagrapg,positive,positive,negativepositive,negativenegative,andpositivenegative.tomakecoordinatesyoumakeaparethesy,putdownanumber,comma,andthenanothernumber,andthenparenthesy.thefirstcoordinategoesonthexaxis,thesecondontheyaxis.firstyoudothexcoordinate,theny.thinkofitasfirstyouhavetowalktowardstheelevvatortogoup…."

Hinata was staring at him with her mouth gaped, eyes wide open, and was about to drop her pen, am my god, how the hell am I supposed to learn anything?'

"…nowopenyourtextbooktopage268anddonumbers1through12." Gai finished.

"How can the dude talk so fricken fast?" She whispered to Gaara.

"Everybody has a talent," he responded, "anyway, just turn to page 266, read it, then do problems one through twelve."

"So I guess you guys are used to it?"

"In this school, you have to be able to adapt quickly."

"I could write a thesis to back that up," she said frowning.

The rest of the period went pretty quickly, they just did bookwork and worksheets. Gai decided not to give them home work since it was my first day at school. Next was art. 'Just great. I'm alone for that period. But it is one of my favorite subjects' she sighed, "Could you show me where the art room is Gaara?"

He nodded, "sure, but we have two of them. Which one does your schedule say?"

She took out the paper, "uuuhhh, and art room one with Jiraya (sp)"

Gaara stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I can't believe that pervert teaches art. Anyway, fallow me, and always wear a big sweatshirt to his class."

"A pervert? As an art teacher?" I repeated. This was gonna be awkward.

He pointed at a door across the gym, "This is his room. I'll see you in Spanish. Its a couple doors to the left of Neji's homeroom. "

"Thanks, Gaara."

He looked at the floor shyly, "n-no problem. I-I'll see you next period."

She nodded as she went in. It looked like a regular art studio. It was mostly girls, but one group of guys, one of them was a guy she met in homeroom, "Yoh, isn't it?" She asked him.

He looked at her, "Hiya, Violet! Enjoying school so far?"

"It's… different," she had trouble wording it.

He smiled and nodded, "You should check in with ero-sennin over there," he pointed to an old man in the front of the room giggling at a covered book.

She nodded, "Okay, thanks!" 'ero-sennin? She thought as she walked up to the man.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

He looked from behind his book and smiled, "are you Ms. Hyuuga?"

She was disgusted at the name, "yeah, but people call me Violet."

"Okay, Violet. We do things simply around here. Here are three drawing assignments, one is for you too draw and shade an actual object in black and white, the other is for you to draw and color an actual object with tints and shades, and the last is for you to do a free style from your head. You may do it in color and black and white, no stick figures. You may do these in anyway you see fit, there are many stacks of paper that contain techniques on how to do these, and I will be available for help. No tracing or someone else drawing something for you. Do your best. These will be due in four weeks. Sit where ever you want, have fun" and he went back to reading.

'okaaay' she shrugged. She then headed for Yoh's table and sat down next to him.

"Like our teacher?" He asked putting his hands behind his head.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"By the way, he's a strict grader, so you better do something pretty creative, and make it good," He took out a very detailed and realistic black and white drawing of a Panda bear.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my God that is so adorable! It's almost like the real thing! And the shading and detail of the fur is perfect!"

Yoh smiled sheepishly at her gushing, "Aw, shucks. But Jiraiya will give me an

-A because it doesn't interest him."

"That's weird. You could make your own calendar series and become rich! What does interest him!" She exclaimed.

He sheepishly laughed and blushed, "Women? Heh heh…"

She almost fell out of her chair.

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"Yeah. Sure," she got up and positioned herself so her perverted art teacher couldn't see her, "What should I draw?"

"Well, people usually start off by drawing one of their strong points along with something they like to do. So what do you draw best?"

She pondered for a minute, "Well, I usually draw myself, but as what I sometimes see myself as."

He nodded and smiled, "then draw yourself doing or being something you think you will become at this school." He went started adding minor details while humming, leaving her to her thoughts.

'Well, I love running, but I don't want to draw myself as that, it's not that creative. Most girls think of proms and dressing up, but I'm awful at designing dresses in my art. Oh, how about I draw myself as something no one has ever seen a Hyuuga do! Yeah. So I have to draw myself…as a goth? Naa, too depressing. A cheerleader? Hell no. a punk? Well, I kind of already am…' she looked out the window on a door to see a boy with blond spiky hair sliding down the hall way? No, but he didn't look like he was walking. 'Wait! Skateboard! That's it, I'll draw myself as a skateboard chic!'

She started drawing on a small white piece of paper as her rough draft. She was almost done with the hair when the bell rang. 'Wow. That went by fast.'

"Can you make it to your next class?" Yoh asked putting his drawing away.

She looked at her scedual,'B-13, Gaara said it was a few rooms over from Neji's homeroom. No problem.' "I think I can manage."

He shrugged, "okydokey. Just be careful in the hallways. Later!"

She grabbed her books and headed out the door, 'okay, Gaara and I came from that hallway,' she went down the hallway, 'and then we came turned right from that hallway. Wow thank god my classes were close together. And then I…'

Hinata was handling her knowledge of the school geography pretty well, but as you know, something has to happen, like a person runs into her and she goes unconscious, or she drops her books and her dream boy picks them up for her. So obviously, something like that was going to happen, but in this school, well…

"WATER FIGHT!" Yelled the voices of some teenage boys.

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from the school map to see three boys skateboarding down the hall shooting water from water guns at everybody. One of them was Sasuke with an evil grin on his face. (kind of occ, but I don't care) "Sasu-"

Before she could finish one of his buddies drenched her with water, making her hair hanging from her head and her bra outline show. "Huh?" She looked at herself in shock, then glared at the guys with her eyes dangerously narrowed, "ooooh-ho-ho, they did not just do that!" She dropped her books and chased after them, "YOU ASSHOLES! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!"

Oh yes, Hinata loved her hair very much. She also loves swimming, but on days she worked hard to curl her hair and it got wet, you better pray for you life, dude. That's one Hyuuga trait that not even Hinata can deny. Hyuugas also have a short temper and can sometimes run into action without thinking, which was exactly what Hinata was doing now.

Sasuke noticed her racing after them at smirked, "Hey, Hina! Enjoying school so far?"

Even though she really should be chasing the guy who shot her, she was now targeting Sasuke, who was much more far away, where as for original target was three feet away and was amazed t how fast she could run. So amazed, that a door opened to his face.

The other one looked like he was about o run into a door, but grabbed the handle and swung around it, "Later, Uchia! This'll be my stop!" he skateboarded into the room.

"Later!" Sasuke replied. Hinata was gaining on him, he put his hands in his pockets and smirked, still driving the board with expertise, "Hey, Hina, I know you can't resist my awesome skateboarding skills, but I don't think you know where you are." She glared at him, and then looked around, 'aw shit! Where the Hell am I? And where did I leave my books! And I'm going to be late!' "Aw crap!" She yelled as she turned around so hard, her face was only a foot from the ground, and then she ran down the hallway leaving Sasuke in the invisible dust.

'That girl can run.' He thought as he came to an abrupt stop, his water gun was out of ammo, "oh well. I should get to class. She'll find her way around eventually."

Hey was proved wrong when the drenched short girl came behind him and ran past him at an extremely fast pace.

"Or not. Aw, what the hell?" He started up his skateboard again and chased after her. After a while, he was catching up to her, but it was pretty damn hard. He then got frustrated, "Hinata! Wait up!"

She stopped and glared at him, "What!"

"sheesh you are dumb, girl. You are heading for the freshman wing; the junior wing is that way!" He pointed to a blue hallway.

"Oh."

He sighed, "What room?"

"uumm, B-13, but I left my books where you and your buddies drenched me!" She glared with her hands on her hips.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "you have to do something crazy every once in a while or else you'll go insane with this school. Believe it or not, once you do something crazy you'll love the school as much as almost all of the kids here do, whether they show it or not. Anyway, try to stay in the junior wing next time, and don't hold grudges 'cause you'll be considered an idiot just like I was when they got a new guitarist in the …"

"Sound five?" Hinata finished his sentence. He looked at her.

"Yeeeeaaaah. So somebody told you?"

"Yeah, Gaara did. He also told me to stay away from the Sound Five."

"Gaara? Oh yeah. That kid. He's too shy for his own good."

"Why isn't anyone friends with him?"

"As you'll notice, all the people with out friends in this school or either too shy, too depressed, too angry, too violent, or too whatever. At the beginning, we try too help them cope with the problem, but after a while, they need to handle it by themselves, because people at this school don't waste their time having some one cry of his or her shoulder and let the person release their pain with them. I had no friends after I started holding a grudge against the Sound Five because I needed to deal with my own problems. And after a while it started becoming ridiculous how many people's arms I broke, so my brother broke mine. Then I stopped holding a grudge. And I stopped being mean to everyone."

"Your brother broke your arm? I thought he was a lazy rich son's teenager, just like I thought you were."

He laughed, "Everyone thinks that. But when you get to know us, you'll see I'm just a teenage punk, and my brother is a smart-ass with very low tolerance, just like Shikamaru. But the difference is that my brother will put someone in the hospital effortlessly. Here's your class."

Hinata hadn't noticed they were in the junior wing, so she was surprised to see her classroom, and I bit disappointed, "hey, aren't you late?"

He shrugged, "I only go to French every other day anyway. My teacher is crazy. After five months she still doesn't remember anyone's name except the one student she chooses, who has to suffer from her the rest of the year. She won't notice if a student hanged himself in class, she would just blame that kid for a limp body in her room. And she even wasn't aware that almost every guy in the class had a broken arm and they were all out to get me. It was hilarious."

"It seems a lot of people play instruments at this school."

He smiled, "You have no idea."

She smiled back, "Thank you for walking me to class. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," he smirked.

She kept her smile, "Bye."

"Later!" He skateboarded down the hall.

When Hinata entered the class room he blushed madly, "Damn her and her cuteness. I always like the cute ones, except Temari, she wasn't as cute as Hinata, more like scary." He shuddered at the memory of his previous girl friend and when she punched him really hard for leaving his wallet at home when they went out for dinner on her birthday. And then he remembered his girlfriend Sakura when he was eight, because he was an idiot, and when Sasuke stopped going out with her, Sakura was obsessed with him and would not get over the fact that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. She had the best grades, and was one of the prettiest girls in the school, but was a damn idiot that drove him insane.

Speaking of which… "Sasukaaaaayy-uu-un!"

"Oh shit no," he cursed.

"I'm heading towards the bathroom, where are you going? You know you aren't supposed to ride your skateboard in school, but I don't mind. Guess what? I just got an A+ on my Trigonometry test! Isn't that wonderful! And I was thinking, since we're juniors now and we've never really kissed before, do you want to come to the bathroom with me?" She made a "sexy" pose.

Sasuke had just stared at her like she was talking tree, but as soon as he heard the bathroom part, he was skating down the hall way like a giant pink squid was chasing him. Yes, Sasuke has a wild imagination.

Anyways, back to Hinata…

As soon as the slightly blushing Hinata entered her room, she had a near death situation. She was very lucky that at the last second, she dodged the deadly nacho. 'WTF?'

"ANDELLEY ANDELLEY! EJEIA EJEIA! FIGHT MY WARRIORS! FIGHT! FOR THE BATTLE OF COMIDA HAS JUST BEGUN! VIVA COMIDA!" A dude in a giant food covered sombrero yelled holding a calzone. Mmmm…calzones.

"Uuhhh…h-hi?" The weak voice of Gaara said.

She just stared at him like 'Gaara, did you forget to tell me something?'

And Gaara was nodding his head while a big sweat drop rolled off like he was saying 'Yeah'.

A burrito then hit Gaara, who just stood there like, 'Why me?'

And Hinata was about to hug him, but when a nacho hit her hair, she was just like, a tea pot full of water on fiya, mon.

"ANDELLEY EJEIA THIS, FUCKAS!" The new girl with a nacho and her hair yelled as she threw a giant papaya that was really hot at the teacher, who looked like this short dude with a red beard that covered most of his face and a cowboy hat and cowboy outfit. That dude looked like Yo Sammaty Sam from Looney Toons, mon.

Except he wasn't the teacher, he was just this character from Looney Toons that magically appeared to get a hot papaya thrown at him. That's funny if you think about it. Anyways, out surprised guest just yelled "Great Horneytoads!" Over and over again while patting his tiny butt until he sat on this puddle of water. And then his hat hovered over his head while he sighed in relief and steam came out of his butt. Now who can tell me what movie that is from?

Anyways, Hinata was still like a teapot full of water on fiya mon, so she threw whatever food she could get her hands on at anyone, except little Gaara. Who was cowering under the desk, nibbling on a calzone. Aawww, how cute!

Anyways, that continued until the teacher got knocked out by a textbook with a nacho picture on it. See? Those things can kill you!

After that people just stared for a moment, and then headed to the bathrooms to clean off. Now that's an awesome Spanish period.

At lunch…

"So how was your day so far, Hinata?" Neji asked with a content smile on his face.

"I doubt anything like yours. And by the way, I'm Violet now," she said holding a mirror in front of her face, trying to make her hair look good. She successfully cleaned all the food out, and one of the other girls in the class told her to bring a set of clothes just for Spanish.

He looked at her, and then remembered that she hated her name, and Violet suited her nicely.

He put his content smile back on, "Tenten and I crushed a bunch of seniors in the woodshop room. It was awesome. She's a great fighting partner. And her father is a doctor at the hospital too. She's great."

Hinata smirked, "Ooohhh. Somebody's got the hots for Tenten on his first day of school! Go Neji! Go Neji! Go, go, go Neji!" Hinata said in her gossip voice and then she swayed her head from side to side snapping her fingers while doing the Go Neji dance.

Neji ignored her, "Hey Gaara, why haven't you made friends with Tenten? She's a nice person, and also your neighbor. And she's nice to everyone, except bullies, and she stands up for people. Well, sort of."

Gaara shook his head, "Tenten doesn't have friends. She gives the impression that people are her friends, but she doesn't have any. She'll be nice to people, and if you do one thing that annoys her she'll punch your lights out, and will be unfazed. She doesn't take crap from no one. For example, if I became all strong and mean and became a bully, she wouldn't care. If I got in her way, she would cream me without a second thought. Sorry Neji, but I don't think Tenten is what you hoped."

Neji flinched and his eyes had shown sadness, but only for a moment, and he finished his lunch without saying anything.

Hinata looked at Gaara, pushing Tenten in the back of her mind and saving it for later, "So Gaara, what do I have next?"

"Uummm," He looked at her schedule.

_1st Period- math_

_2nd period- art_

_3rd period- Spanish_

_4th period- lunch_

_5th period-Core_

_6th period-Language arts/ reading_

_7th period-science_

_8th period-gym_

_9th period-Social Studies_

"I-I guess you have Core."

"What's Core?"

"It's just a class where you watch movies," he replied.

She was still confused, "Movies?"

He smiled weakly, "They are supposed to be educational movies, but they are just movies the teachers pick out and decide to watch them here."

"Oookkkkaaayyyyy," the new student exclaimed as she rested her head in her arms.

"Oh Shit!" Hinata almost yelled, "I forgot! I have to see the principle this period! Gotta go Gaara, see you whenever!"

She grabbed her books and ran out of the Cafeteria with a few papers floating behind her.

The secretary lady was sitting there at her desk making a list of crazy names to call to the office at the end of every period just for the hell of it. Of course, none of these students actually existed, but it made it seem like she was doing work. And she never did call any actual students down to the office unless the parent actually came in, then she would let them make the announcements and humiliate their child. What a fun job she had.

Just then a young girl rushed into the office. New kid obviously, cause kids were in no rush to see the principle, ever. The lady pointed to the door in the office, and the black haired girl went in, not noticing that blank papers were dropped all over the place.

"Aahh, to be young and stupid again."

"uumm," Hinata knocked and entered the office to see her new principle sleeping on the desk.

"Excuse me…"she poked the older woman.

The blond rose with a jolt and started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? CAN'T I GET SOME GADDAMN SLEEP AROUND THIS DAMN MENTAL INSTITUTE!"

The young girl just stood there with her eyes closed and her hair pulled back because the booming voice caused a wave of wind in the small room.

"Oh, you the new girl, Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade said drowsily.

Before Hinata could reply, the woman dropped her head onto her desk and started snoring.

She poked her again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? CAN'T I GET SOME FRIGGEN SLEEP AROUND THIS SUCKY PLACE! Oh, you are the new girl, right?"

Again before the girl could reply the blond fell asleep.

Again she poked, a little frustrated.

"FUCK THE HELL OFF! I WANT SOME FRIGGEN SLEEP IN THIS HELL HOLE!"

Again, she fell asleep. Hinata was more the frustrated, she was pist.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! I WAS TOLD TO GO TO THE PRICIPLES OFFICE DURING LUNCH! HERE I AM! NOW GET YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF THAT SAKE SMELLING DESK ND SAY SOMETHING GODDAMN IMPORTANT!"

Tsunade slowly rose and glared deathly at the younger girl. Lighting was flashing between them.

If a person who had awesome hearing came into that room at that moment, they would go deaf in a minute.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

"I FELT FREELIN OBLIGATED TO SEE THE PRINCIPLE ECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT NEW STUDENTS WERE SUPOSSED TO DO!"

"WELL GET YOUR BRAIN CHECKED BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE WELCOME LEACTURES!"

"WELL THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS NOT FALL ASLEEP!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME I HAD A ROUGH NOGHT!"

"I DON'T FUCKEN CARE! I JUST WANT TO SEE THE PIRINCABLE TO TALK ABOUT THIS NEW SCHOOL CRAP!"

"FINE! WELCOME TO THE WORST PLACE FOR MIDGETS IN THE WORLD! HAPPY!"

"HELL NO! A, I'M A MIDGET, sort of, AND B, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS JOB?"

"LOOK KID, IT TAKES TALENT TO RUN THIS SCHOOL! I'M DOIN THE BEST I CAN!"

"I BET YOU ARE!"

"JOIN THE NATIONAL YELLING COMPETITION AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS SCHOOL?" Hinata yelled her last yell and left the office rubbing her temples.

She went to her core room, and they were apparently watching Ice Age. She entered with out being noticed and slept for the remainder of the period.

Language arts was spent sleeping through it again because the teacher didn't show up until it was five minutes before the period ended. And Science consisted of blowing up many things by her crazy teacher, Anko.

Now it was time for gym. Hinata would have been as nervous as hell, but since her day was so weird she didn't give a damn about what happened, she went straight into the locker room, not noticing that an ambulance was taking a kid to the hospital.

Oh, gym is going to be so exciting!

Author's note:

So sorry for the long update! But I hoped you liked this chapter! School has been driving me up a wall. Anyways, this story is more humor than romance, I know. The romancy stuff will probably start in the next 2 chapters. I'll try to update soon, but don't expect it to be within the next week. Later!


	4. authors note

Author's note:

Yo! I know this isn't a chapter, and I don't think I'm supposed to do this, but I really need to tell you guys something. First, I apologize for not updating at a reasonable time. Second, I really need to re write my story. I re-read it, and found out that I really didn't edit it, and it was sloppily put together. So what I'm going to do is leave my story up until I have re edited and already written a few chapters ahead, and then I am going to delete it, and then up the same story, just a lot better. And I'm also making another story which I am going to write and edit before I post it, so I won't have to update only once a month. Again, I'm sorry. And you don't have to review this. Oh, and the time I might be posting the story would probably be in June because I have school and I'm also in a musical which I have to practice until five in the afternoon everyday, so I'm going to be pretty busy. Once the summer starts though I'll be writing like crazy, so you can delete my story off your favorites list if you have it on there (which I was touched to see a few of you did). Until next time! L8er g8ers!


End file.
